


soulmate.

by barryshal



Series: halbarry collection [3]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryshal/pseuds/barryshal
Summary: “What’s a soulmate?”





	soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop making so many drafts of my stories and add hcs to them without publishing it. but i kept watching this halbarry video with “what’s a soulmate?” and ferrum from the server i’m in said it was hal telling it to wally since hal had a hard time telling it to barry. though he fails to realize that barry is right outside listening to every word. the soulmate quote is from dawson’s creek and doesn’t belong to me at all, i don’t get any profit from it.
> 
> but this one is for you ferrum. ily and everyone from our halbarry server.

❝ _Meeting you was a fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control._ ❞

 

Wally snuggled in for the night after wrestling with his uncle and his boyfriend to get him into bed. The seven year old giggled lightly as he was tucked in by Hal as he looked up at the test pilot. “Hey Hal?” The ginger haired child asks him while earning a curious ‘hm?’ in return as he smiled, “What’s a soulmate?”

The question was a bit of a surprise to Hal as he had wanted to tell Barry that the blond was his soulmate but he didn’t know how to put it in words whenever he went up. His tongue would tied into a knot but he thinks a little as he sits down beside Wally’s bed as he smiles at the young kid he grew fond of. “It’s a. .well like a best friend but more. It’s the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else.” Hal says as he remembers that Barry and him were best friends before they started dating and how Barry was there by his side whenever something happened even though Hal is a huge mess. Only he failed to realize that a certain blond would be coming over to listen.

Barry had finished cleaning up the mess as he started to approach Wally’s bedroom but he stops short when he heard Hal’s voice, stopping outside by a wall so he didn’t interrupt as he listens.

“It’s someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don’t make you a better person… you do that yourself– because they inspire you.” Hal adds on to what he was saying about what a soulmate was to Wally, but yet his idea of a soulmate might be different from what the young kid was used to hearing. That was okay though as he looks at the eager young eyes for him to keep going. So the test pilot kept going, “A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It’s the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would.”

The blond couldn’t believe what he was hearing from Hal, well, he couldn’t blame him. Barry knew that sometimes it was hard for his boyfriend to admit how he was feeling about certain things especially the more touchy feelsy kind. But hearing this made Barry’s heart go thumping in his chest while his cheeks began to burn from the blush forming on his otherwise pale cheeks. Was this really how the test pilot felt about him? If so, wow who knew Hal could speak like that.

Still failing to notice that Barry was right there by the doorway, he kept going on with answering the soulmate question. “And no matter what happens.. you’ll always love them.” Hal finished with a gentle smile before brushing Wally’s ginger locks away from his forehead to press a kiss there. “Good night kid.” He spoke softly as he slowly gets up before walking but freezing at the sight of his boyfriend looking back at him when he left Wally’s room.

Barry nearly jumps and looks over at Hal, his cheeks were still pink from what the other was saying earlier. “I didn’t know you thought of that about me. . Well did you mean it?”

“I. .” The test pilot starts while he starts to flush himself, reaching to rub the back of his neck. It sounded like he just proposed to Barry, the one he loved so much. Honestly, how did Hal get so lucky to have someone like Barry who loved him just the way he was. “Yeah. I meant every word I said. I love you Barry, I don’t know what I did to deserve you. But whatever it was, I’m glad I have you in my life.” He starts before taking Barry’s hand in with his before lowering on one knee, never breaking eye contact. “What’s I’m trying to say is, will you marry me Barry Allen?”

Those words echo in his mind as he looks into Hal’s hazel eyes as his own sapphire eyes filled up with tears. “Oh Hal. .I-I, yes I’ll marry you.” He stammers before going down, cupping Hal’s slightly tanned cheeks to meet Hal halfway to kiss him deeply.

Who knew that his best friend turned boyfriend, well now fiancé was his soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to check out my tumblr at kctekane.


End file.
